BUilding Hope
by Elf the wondering Author
Summary: INuyasha an KIngdom Hearts 11 Crossover.KAren , Sango an KAgome are friends open a door to their new destinies. Pairing undecided. M for cussing an adult themes.


Chosen.

_Ms, Hiragushi looks at her ruined home. Kagome sad it is gone but happy to see go._

_Karen looks at the remains of her friends shrine_

_It was her retreat in the summer. Sango depressed her adopted family's residents nothing but shard debri. _

_Grandpa cries. Kagome's brother remains silents. _

_Buyo sleeping. _

_Flash back._

"Lino let torch the place." drenching in gasoling." I'll light the match. " fat teenager barely stand at all.

all of a sudden ingulfed in flames . "HOUjo do it." as his friend running away.

"Potu you can't" screamed Houjo.

Running away to call the firedepartment

"Karen do you smell smoke. " Kagome askednot hearing the scream.. Looking around peeking out the window .seeing two boy flee. An catch the sight of a fire.

She answers "Why yes I do."

"fire in the living room." Sango said in horrorified," have- cough-to -cough-get- cough- out."

Mrs. Hiragushi ushered everyong out Sango dragging Grandfather out. shaking while cries in her daughter arms

"we could always use my place.. " Karen been on her own since her parents passed away threes ago. Leaving her more money then she could ever spin.

End flashback.

Three weeks of readjusting arranging organizing. Karen sorting her attic. Moving boxes around seeing a small exspenive covered in jewels . Opening the lid . Necklace made out of white gold four jems the size of her fist. One is a black sapphire, red ruby, pink pearl, white daimond they sll start to get warm to an glow

An letter attached reading

_karen we hope you can forgive us. Your father was to tell you. Granny Jenny left you her heirloom . Its called many names. One is Destiny's Heart. It has many powers. _

_The sapphire called **darkness sight**. _

_The ruby **trues vision**. _

_The daimond **heart giver**. _

_Pearl is called _**Dreamers Light**

_Please keep safe ._

_Love_

_your mother_

_Ginger Winter._

_P.s. You'll will find out how to use it somehow.._

I will mother. Silently promised her mom. Putting grandmother gift on.

Later on that evening Karen shows off her necklace.

Kagome "your grandma was nice to leave you something to remember her by." admiring it.

Sango" why do I get the strangest feeling that life si going to get intesting."

_they stood up an looked out the window. A keyhole appears on basement door. Causing Karen to remember a promise her cousin's made. "we'll meet up with you in the future." her cousin leaves with hisseveral of his friends in a haunting voice.__Her other _

_"please stay safe. We'll see see eachother sooner or later.hugging Karen. He leaves friends in tow." watch out for Donivan He a sick guy." as they drive off._

_three months later her parents died. _

_Flash back final battle_

_Three years of fight a evil hanyou named Narakur the Spider with a black widow on his back. _

_"Die bastard." Kagome shouts as her arrow flies in his direction. dodging his tentacles._

_"my family is dead. " Sango cried"Cause of you." throwing her boomerang. remembering her brother an father dead ._

_Cutting through many minion of his._

_Two swords slicing left an right.Karen remains quiet. "time to kick it uo notch." leaping in the air. The fire hornets met with " elemental winds." rainbow torados strike before the reach shippo._

_( where are theidiom monk an inuhanyou.) _

_"Wench time to die." a red clothes hanyou tries to kill Kagome as his blade is about to touch her . Sessohamaru cuts in ."you always could control you youkai inuyasha you just never bother to try." _

_"Trator." she shouts at the INuyasha,"Kikyou was right your a back stabbing asshole." turning around to face him. " SIt." scream her anger_

_he slams into the ground with the force of a three Semi hitting cement truch . bone breaking as he hit the ground extremely hard._

_"disgrace ." said coldly to his half brother,"father would have disown you for attack a human in rage." rubbing his headbefore continuing"Your mother would have given you a whipped you ass for even thinking of it." his sword cutting in to INubaka heart._

_Mirokou does lift a hand to help. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." as the spider is defeated. _

_Kagura is cut into pieces by Koga ._

_Kanna is brought down by Sango." _

_twin sabers take care of the puppets. "practice make perfect."came from Karens finishing the last of those dirty toy of Narakus."serves him well all the pain lives stolen ." _

_Shikon complete at last . Three girls transported to the furture. Shippou wished his parents back._

_End flash back. _

_They walk over to the door. Karen "ready." as she opens it._

_"as I'll ever be." Sango said curiously._

_Miko Kagome "if we go know we'll find out sooner." they stepped through. Not knowing they where they going. The door slams shut forever. a unseen figures take KAgome . _

_the second renders Sango unconsious an leaves another way. _

_KAren is gentely place in Leon arms ."Take care of her." a male voice said. "She'll be needed later on." _

_to be continues._

_Karen age 19 _

_5'6 light brown hair . _

_Jade/ forset green eyes_

_Slender lightbuilts._

_Powers unlimited._

Weapon twin sabers Seles elments winds , water, thunder, darkness. Wisdom, powers Earth light , light, healing

Sango age 20,

5'7 black hair

brown/ silver eyes

lightly built

boomerrang made of dragon fangs. Poison abilities. To

Kagome age 19

5'5 ½ black/blue hair.

Sky blue eyes

weapon of choice a bow an arrows abilities elemental.

_"Who are Karens cousins please review._


End file.
